The present invention is in the field of organizers, and more specifically relates to a tray having a number of compartments in which a tilesetter can keep his tools and materials in an organized manner. The tray may be mounted on the rim of a bucket containing water that is used by the tilesetter, or alternatively the tray will sit in a stable manner on a flat surface such as a floor or counter top.
In U.S. Pat. No. 300,970 issued May 2, 1989 to Walker, there is shown a paint brush holder that is mounted on the rim of a paint can and that supports a paint brush in an upright position along the outside of the paint can. This paint brush holder lacks an extended horizontal upper surface. Because of its narrow width, this paint brush holder would not sit stably on a flat surface. Also, because it includes only one compartment, Walker's paint brush holder would be entirely inadequate for use as a tilesetters tray, where numerous tools and materials must be organized.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,450 issued Mar. 8, 1932 to Williamson and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,556 issued Dec. 31, 1985 to Benedicts, there are shown trays that attach to the rim of a bucket by means of legs that extend downwardly along the inside and outside surfaces of the bucket. These trays lack receptacles, and would be of little use to a tilesetter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,176 issued Apr. 22, 1952 to Kaiser, Jr., there is shown an accessory tray for scrub pails. The tray attaches to the rim of the pail, and includes a single compartment in which a number of items are held.
None of the known prior art trays has a sufficient number of compartment to prove useful to a tilesetter, and none of the prior art trays is capable of sitting in a sueable and stable position on a flat surface as well as when mounted on the rim of bucket.